Installing applications and hardware on individual devices may be problematic, especially in a networked computing environment. For example, when installing a new piece of hardware, such as a printer, each associated computing device may have the appropriate software loaded in order to support the installed printer. In addition, as updates become available, users typically may desire that the individual computing device may be updated with the appropriate software.
Virtualized applications may be delivered on demand to a device and execute within a private container apart from other native or virtual applications. This isolation may prevent conflict and namespace collisions with shared Operating System (OS) resources, extensibility issues, visibility issues, and so on. For instance, instead of accessing a copy of a word processing application residing on the actual device, the device may use a “virtualized” version which runs as if the virtualized application resources were within the desired namespace or environment (i.e., the application runs as if the application were loaded on the computing device).